The Quiet Girl
by xxPrettyReckless
Summary: Samantha won't talk after what happend to her parents 8 years ago. But then she meets James. Will he be able to get her to talk again?
1. Chapter 1

The Queit One.

_**Ashley Tisdale As Samantha Tyler  
Demi Lovato As Hilary Tyler  
Joe Jonas As James Crawford  
Nick Jonas As Ethan Crawford  
Miley Cyrus As Kelly West  
Jennifer Garner As Jennifer Tyler  
Ben Affleck As Ben Tyler  
Taylor Swift As Lucy Jones  
**_

* * *

**Samantha moved to New York with her foster sister and fosters parents.  
She is on her way to the new school. When she suddenly has a flashback.**

_**Samantha just arrived home from school. She sees the door is open.**_  
Samantha:: *Hears a gunshot and runs in*

Robber:: *Sees her* If you tell anyone about this I will kill you.

Samantha:: *Sees her parents lying on the ground and just nods*

Robber:: *Runs out*  
_***End of flashback***_

Hilary:: *Looks at her* Are you okay?

Samantha:: *nods*

Hilary:: Well we are here.

Samantha:: *Smiles*

Hilary:: Come on.

_**They walk inside.**_

Hilary:: It's so huge.

Samantha:: *Looks around and nods*

???:: *Walks to them* Hey are you the Tyler sisters?

Hilary:: Yeah that's us, I'm Hilary and this is Samantha *Points at Samantha *

Samantha:: *Waves*

Kelly:: Hi I'm Kelly *Smiles* I'm your tour guide.

Hilary:: Cool.

Kelly:: Follow me.

_**They start to walk after Kelly.**_

Kelly:: So what grade are you girls?

Hilary:: Junior and Sam is a Senior.

Kelly:: No offence but can't she speak?

Hilary:: She just don't want too.

Kelly:: Oh okay.

???:: *Pick Kelly up from behind* Hey gorgeous

Kelly:: *Giggles* Hey Ethan. You can put me down now.

Ethan:: *Puts her down* Sorry *Kisses her cheek*

Kelly:: Ethan this is Hilary and Samantha.

Ethan:: Hey.

Hilary:: Hi.

Samantha:: *Waves*

Ethan:: Are you girls new?

Samantha:: *nods*

Hilary:: Moved here from New Jersey.

Ethan:: Oh okay.

Kelly:: Do you know where you class is?

Samantha:: *Shake her head*

Kelly:: Who are you having?

Samantha:: *Give her the schedule*

Kelly:: *Looks at it* Oh Mr Jackson. *Gives it back to her*

Ethan:: Is she okay?

Hilary:: Kind a.

Kelly:: Who are you having?

Hilary:: *Looks at her schedule* Mrs Larson

Kelly:: The same as us.

Hilary:: *Looks at Samantha * Should we follow you to class?

Samantha:: *nods*

Kelly:: Follow us.

_**They walk for a bit.**_

Ethan:: Here we are.

Hilary:: Are you going to be okay?

Samantha:: *nods*

Hilary:: Okay. See you at lunch?

Samantha:: *nods and walks in*

Ethan:: Is she okay?

Hilary:: When she was 10 her parents were killed, she just arrived home when she saw what happened, a robber killed them and he told her to shut up, to not tell anyone.

Kelly:: omg.

Ethan:: So she haven't talked since?

Hilary:: *Shake her head* Not even with my parents.

Kelly:: Then how do you communicate?

Hilary:: Phones or paper.

Kelly:: Okay.  


* * *

_**In Samantha's class.**_

Mr. Jackson:: *Looks around* Let's see who is here today *Sees Samantha* Samantha Tyler?

Samantha:: *nods*

Mr. Jackson:: Welcome.

Samantha:: *Smiles a bit*

???:: *walks in* Sorry I'm late.

Mr. Jackson:: Late as always James. Take your seat.

James:: *Walks to Samantha * Um excuse me that's my seat.

Mr. Jackson:: Another seat James.

James:: but…

Mr. Jackson:: Mr. Crawford?

James:: Fine *Sits behind Jennifer*

Samantha:: *Writes a Note and put it on James's table*

James:: *Reads it: Sorry*

Samantha:: *Turn around*

James:: *Smiles and whispers* It's fine.  


* * *

_**At Lunch.  
Samantha is on her way to the cafeteria when someone bumps into her.**_

???:: Sorry *Looks up* New girl right?

Samantha:: *nods*

Hilary:: *Runs to her* Are you okay? I saw what happened.

Samantha:: *nods*

Hilary:: *Looks at ???* Who are you?

James:: Hey I'm James.

Hilary:: Right. *Looks at Samantha * let's go, I'm hungry.

Samantha:: *nods*

_**They walk to the cafeteria.**_

Kelly:: There you are.

Hilary:: Sorry, Sam bumped into this really hot guys.

Kelly:: Who?

Samantha:: *Looks around and points at James walking in*

Ethan:: *Roll eyes* That's my brother James.

Hilary:: He is hot.

Kelly:: Don't even think that, he is dating Lucy Jones the school's baby doll.

Samantha:: *Looks at James sitting with his friends*  


* * *

_**After school.  
Samantha is getting some books out of her locker.**_

James:: *Walks to her* Hey

Samantha:: *Looks at him*

James:: You don't say much do you?

Samantha:: *Shake her head*

Hilary:: *Walks to them* There you are.

Samantha:: *Nods and smiles a bit*

James:: Hey *Smiles*

Hilary:: Hi

???:: *Walks to them* Why are you talking to this loser?

James:: *Roll his eyes* She isn't a loser Luce

Lucy:: *Laugh* She wear a nametag? Of course she is a loser.

Hilary:: She can't speak you idiot! So of course she is wearing a nametag.

Samantha:: *Looks at James*

James:: *Goes between Hilary and Jennifer* Let's go *Put his arms around them*

Lucy:: If you go as much as one step with those we are over.

James:: *Whispers* Thank god. Let's go

Samantha:: *Smiles*

_**They walk out.**_

James:: So what's your girls name?

Hilary:: Hilary and this is my Sister Samantha.

James:: You don't look like sisters.

Hilary:: She isn't my real.

James:: No offence but can she hear?

Hilary:: *Smiles* yeah she can.

James:: *Smiles at Samantha * hey.

Samantha:: *Smiles*

James:: Well I gotta go, se you girls around *Goes on his skateboard and roll off*  


* * *

_**Everyday I post a Chapter.  
I'm gonna give you guys some questions.**_

_**1: Favorite Disney Girl?  
2: Favorite Disney Guy(s)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cast::_**  
Ashley Tisdale As Samantha Tyler  
Demi Lovato As Hilary Tyler  
Joe Jonas As James Crawford  
Nick Jonas As Ethan Crawford  
Miley Cyrus As Kelly West  
Jennifer Garner As Jennifer Tyler  
Ben Affleck As Ben Tyler  
Taylor Swift As Lucy Jones**_

When Samantha and Hilary arrives home.

Jennifer:: *Smiles* Hi Girls how was first day at school?

Samantha:: *Smiles*

Jennifer:: Good I see?

Hilary:: She met a boy.

Jennifer:: oh really *Smiles*

Samantha:: *Walks upstairs*

1 hour later.

Samantha:: *Walks to Jennifer and give her a note*

Jennifer:: *Reads it* Going for a walk. Just be back before dinner and don't get lost.

Samantha:: *Smiles and leaves*

After 15 minutes of walking she stops by something that looks like a skate park.  
She walks over to a bench and sits down.

James:: *Sees her* Be right back guys *Skates to her* Hey

Samantha:: *looks up and smiles*

James:: May I sit?

Samantha:: *nods*

James:: *Sits beside her* So what are you doing here?

Samantha:: *Write him a note and gives it to him*

James:: *Reads it: Just walking around* Aren't you new in town?

Samantha:: *nods*

James:: Huh and then you are here, did you get lost?

Samantha:: *Shake her head*

James:: Oh I get it *Smirks* You wanted to see me and thought I was here.

Samantha:: *Blushes and looks away*

James:: I find that cute *Smiles*

Samantha:: *Smiles a bit*

James:: You wanna try? *Points to the skateboard*

Samantha:: *Shake her head*

James:: Afraid I see. Don't worry I will help you. *Get's up and reach for her hand*

Samantha:: *Looks at it*

James:: Take it, I don't bite.

Samantha:: *Take his hand and goes on the board*

James:: *Put his hands on her waist and get's on the board too*

Samantha:: *Smiles*

James:: *Start to skate a bit* Just take hand and squeeze it when you want me to stop okay?

Samantha:: *nods*

James:: *Go a bit faster*

Samantha:: *take his hand and squeeze it*

James:: A bit too fast? *Goes of it*

Samantha:: *nods*

James:: Well did you like it?

Samantha:: *Smiles*

James:: I knew you would.

Samantha:: *Writes him a note and gives it to him*

James:: *Read it: Why skateboarding?* It's fun and dangerous.

Samantha:: *Smiles*

James:: Can I ask you something?

Samantha:: *nods*

James:: Why can't you talk?

Samantha:: *Writes him a note*

James:: Oh it's a long one I see

Samantha:: *Gives it too him after 2 minutes*

James:: *Reads it: My parents got killed when I was 10, the murderer is still loose. I haven't said a word since, I promised the murderer I wouldn't say anything*

Samantha:: *looks at him*

James:: *looks at her* Wow. I'm sorry.

Samantha:: *Smiles slightly*

James:: Do you want me to take you home?

Samantha:: *Nods*

James:: Don't worry I have my car here *Smiles*

Samantha:: *Smiles*

James:: *Shouts* See you guys later.

???:: *shouts* Bye dude!

_**They walk to his car and drives off.  


* * *

****When they arrive home to Samantha.**_

James:: We are here.

Samantha:: *Kisses his cheek quick and blushes*

James:: You are welcome *Smiles*

Samantha:: *opens the door and get out*

James:: See you tomorrow cutie.

Samantha:: *Blushes and walks to the door*

James:: *Drives off*

Samantha:: *Walks in*

Ben:: Who was that?

Samantha:: *Give him a note*

Ben:: *Reads it: James* Who is James?

Samantha:: *Write another note to him and give it to him*

Ben:: *Reads it: A guy at school, who is really cute* uh-huh, I will like to meet that James.

Hilary:: *Walks down* Why are you talking about James?

Ben:: your sister got a ride home of him.

Hilary:: Omg seriously?

Samantha:: *nods*

Hilary:: I wanna hear everything.

Ben:: You know this James?

Hilary:: He goes to our school.

Ben:: I would like to meet this James.

Hilary:: You can't be serious.

Ben:: Yes I am. My daughters shouldn't hang around with a guy I don't know.

Samantha:: *Roll her eyes*

Hilary:: Mom!

Jennifer:: *Walks to them* What hunni?

Hilary:: Dad is being super overprotective. He wanna Meet James.

Jennifer:: Who is this James?

Hilary:: Sammie's future boyfriend.

Samantha:: *Write a note and gives it to Jennifer*

Jennifer:: *Reads it: He is not! He is just a friend* Well how well do you know this James?

Hilary:: We just met him today do not so well.

Jennifer:: Give them some space Ben.

Ben:: Fine. But I still wanna met him.

Hilary:: Yeah yeah *Grab Samantha's hand* Come on.

_**They run upstairs.  


* * *

****In Hilary's room.**_

Hilary:: So what happened?

Samantha:: *Write her a note*

Hilary:: *leans over and reads it* No way he learned you to skate?

Samantha:: *nods*

Hilary:: *Keeps on reading: Omg he is so cute* Omg you like him.

Samantha:: *Writes again*

Hilary:: *Reads it: I don't even know him* So? You still like him.

Samantha:: *Blushes*

Hilary:: omg you do, how cute is that.

Samantha:: *Smiles and write a note and give it to her*

Hilary:: *Reads it: Bye* Well Bye

_**Samantha leaves the room.  


* * *

****At dinner**_

Jennifer:: *Shouts* Girls Dinner is ready

Samantha:: *Walks down*

_***The doorbell rings***_

Ben:: Who can that be. *Answer it* hello Can I help you?

???:: Hello Mr. Tyler.

Ben:: Who are?

James:: James.

Samantha:: *Walks to the door*

James:: *Smiles at her* Hey

Samantha:: *Smiles*

Ben:: Do you wanna come in.

James:: Thank you sir *Walks in*

Hilary:: *Walks down* Hey James

James:: Hey Hil…Can I call you that?

Hilary:: Sure *Smiles*

Ben:: Do you wanna stay for dinner?

James:: Actually I was wondering if you could talk with you and Mrs Tyler alone?

Samantha:: *looks at Hilary confused*

Hilary:: *Shrugs*

Ben:: Sure *Shouts* Jen?

Jennifer:: *Walks to them* Oh Hello.

James:: Hello Mrs Tyler, I'm James a friend of Samantha's and Hilary.

Jennifer:: I have heard much about you.

James:: *Smiles at Samantha* Oh really

Samantha:: *blushes*

Ben:: He wanna talk to us alone.

Jennifer:: oh okay.

Ben:: We can walk to my office.

Jennifer:: Girls go in and start eating.

Samantha:: *nods*

_**Hilary and Samantha walks in the dining room.  


* * *

Again The Questions**_

1: Favorite Disney Girl(s)  
2: Favorite Disney Guy(s)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ashley Tisdale As Samantha Tyler  
Demi Lovato As Hilary Tyler  
Joe Jonas As James Crawford  
Nick Jonas As Ethan Crawford  
Miley Cyrus As Kelly West  
Jennifer Garner As Jennifer Tyler  
Ben Affleck As Ben Tyler  
Taylor Swift As Lucy Jones  


* * *

**_Continue For Last  
_**  
With James, Ben and Jennifer.**_

Ben:: Why are you here James?

James:: I know I just met your daughter today, but I wanna ask your permission to date her.

Jennifer:: you do know she can't speak.

James:: yeah I know *Smiles* I don't mind.

Ben:: It's her first date, guys never asked her out before.

James:: I won't ask her right away, I wanna hang out with her a few times to get to know her better.

Jennifer:: That's sweet of you.

James:: *Smiles* But I'm here for another reason o.

Jennifer:: Oh and what's that?

James:: I think I can make her talk again.

Ben:: Oh son we have tried everything ever since we got her. I don't think it's possible.

James:: I'm willing to do everything.

_**They look at each other.**_

Ben:: *Turn to James* I don't wanna see my daughter coming home running crying to her room.

James:: It won't happen sir, I promise.

Jennifer:: *Smiles* Do you wanna stay for dinner?

James:: Maybe some other time. Bye Mr. And Mrs. Tyler *leaves*

Ben:: I like that kid.

Jennifer:: me too.  


* * *

_***Tuesday morning*  
Samantha and Hilary is on their way to school.  
When a car honks at them.**_

Samantha:: *Turn around and smiles*

James:: *Roll the window down* Get in.

Hilary:: Nice car.

James:: I know.

_**They get in.**_

James:: *Smiles at Samantha* You look beautiful

Samantha:: *Blushes*

James:: Are you blushing?

Samantha:: *look away and blush even more*

James:: That's adorable *Smiles*

Hilary:: *Laugh* How cute.

James:: Even your sister finds it cute.

Samantha:: *Smiles*

_**5 minutes later****  
They arrives.  
Kelly and Ethan walks to them.**_

James:: Hey Loser *Ruffle Ethan's hair*

Ethan:: Dude!

Kelly:: You normally don't talk to us *Looks at James*

James:: I do know, so live with it *Put his arm around Samantha*

Kelly:: Oh I get it *Smiles*

James:: Get what?

Kelly:: You are only talking to us because we are friends with Sam.

James:: Um not.

Kelly:: Hmm if you say so.

Lucy:: *Walks to them* Hey babe *is about to Kiss James*

James:: *pull back* We broke up Lucy.

Lucy:: No we didn't.

James:: Oh well then it's over.

Lucy:: *Gasps* You choose them? Over me?

James:: Is the matter of fact yeah. You weren't my type anyways.

Lucy:: *Gasps and walks away*

Ethan:: Alright dude *High-5 him*

James:: Let's go in.

_**They walk inside.**_

Samantha:: *Getting some books out of her locker*

James:: *Walks to her* hello miss Tyler.

Samantha:: *Smiles*

James:: Wanna hang out at the Skate park after school?

Samantha:: *nods*

James:: Cool. Wanna walk to class?

Samantha:: *nods*

James:: Well let's go.

Samantha:: *Closes her locker*

_**They walk to class  


* * *

****At lunch.  
Samantha is on her way to lunch when someone grab her hand.**_

???:: Aww all alone?

Samantha:: *Turn around and sees Lucy*

Lucy:: Stay away from James, he is mine. Got that?

_**With the others.**_

James:: *Walks to Ethan, Kelly and Hilary* hey guys.

Ethan:: And do you wanna sit with us?

James:: I'm going to sit with the guys, but where is Samantha?

Hilary:: *Shrugs* Haven't seen her sine this morning.

James:: Be right back *runs out of the cafeteria* Sam? *Looks around and sees Lucy with Samantha* Lucy! *Runs to them*

Lucy:: *Sees James running towards her* If you tell anyone about this I will hurt you so badly.

Samantha:: *Has a flashback*

**Samantha just arrived home from school. She sees the door is open.**  
Samantha:: *Hears a gunshot and runs in*

Robber:: *Sees her* If you tell anyone about this I will kill you.

Samantha:: *Sees her parents lying on the ground and just nods*

Robber:: *Runs out***  
*End of flashback***

James:: Sam?

Samantha:: *Looks at him and runs away crying*

James:: *glares at Lucy* What did you tell her.

Lucy:: *Acting innocent* nothing.

James:: Sam! *Runs after her*  


* * *

_***Outside***_

Samantha:: *Trips and start to cry harder*

James:: *Runs to her and sits beside her and hugs her*

Samantha:: *Crying*

James:: *Pull back* What happened? *Give her a pencil*

Samantha:: *Take her notebook out and start to write*

James:: *Stroke her hair*

Samantha:: *Give him the note*

James:: *Reads it: She told me to stay away from you and if I told you that she will hurt me. And then I had a flashback about what happened with my parents* Aww Sam *hugs her*

Samantha:: *Pull back*

James:: *Smiles a bit* let's see your knees shall we?

Samantha:: *nods and get's up and walks to the bench*

James:: *Get's up and follows her* Does it hurt?

Samantha:: *Nods*

James:: *Lift up her skirt* Ouch that doesn't look pretty. *Pull it down again* Let's go to the nurse shall we?

Samantha:: *nods and get's up*

_**They walk inside and to the nurse office.**_

James:: *Walks in*

Nurse:: Can I help you?

James:: Can we have some band-aid?

Nurse:: Sure how many?

James:: two will do it.

Nurse:: *Gives him two* Here you go.

James:: thank you *Walks to Samantha who is sitting on the stairs* Lift up

Samantha:: *Lift up her skirt*

James:: *Put a band-aid on her left knee and her right* There you go all better *Kisses each knee*

Samantha:: *Blushes*

James:: *Smiles at her* You are so adorable *reach out for her hand* I'm starving.

Samantha:: *Smiles and take his hand*

James:: *helps her up*

**_They walk to the cafeteria  


* * *

The Questions Again_**

1: Favorite Disney girl(s)  
2: Favorite Disney Guy(s)


	4. Chapter 4

Cast(This Chapter)_**  
Ashley Tisdale As Samantha Tyler  
Demi Lovato As Hilary Tyler  
Joe Jonas As James Crawford  
Nick Jonas As Ethan Crawford  
Miley Cyrus As Kelly West  
Jennifer Garner As Jennifer Tyler  
Ben Affleck As Ben Tyler**_

Guest Starring:  
Zac Efron As Drew  
Selena Gomez as Brianna**

* * *

After school  
James and Samantha arrive at the skateboard park.**

???:: Hey dude! *Runs to him*

James:: *Turn around* Yo Drew my man.

Drew:: *Sees Samantha* Hey cutie.

James:: *Smiles at Samantha* See I'm not the only one who thinks you are cute.

Samantha:: *Blushes*

James:: Sam this is Drew, Drew this is Sam.

Drew:: Hey

Samantha:: *Smiles*

Drew:: *Pull a piece of paper out of his pocket and give it to James* Dude you should enter this.

James:: *Reads it* Dude it's the championship.

Drew:: You should enter, you are the best of all of us.

James:: Who has a pen?

Samantha:: *Hand him a pen*

James:: Thank you cutie *Smiles and write on the paper* There *Give Samantha the pencil back*

Drew:: Alright *high-5 him* You are so going to win this shit.

James:: *laugh* Let's see about that.

Drew:: So are you here to skate or what?

James:: *Looks at Samantha* Do you wanna stay?

Samantha:: *Nods*

James:: Alright. Let's do this!

* * *

_**1 hour later.**_  
James:: *Skates to her* Enjoyed the show?

Samantha:: *nods*

James:: *Smiles* Ready to go home?

Samantha:: *Nods*

_**They walk to his car and drives home.  


* * *

****When they arrive**_

Samantha:: *Give him a note*

James:: *Reads it: Do you wanna stay for dinner? My parents won't mind* Sure

Samantha:: *Smiles*

* * *

_**At dinner**_

Ben:: So James what do you after school? Do you work?

James:: I'm working on becoming a professional skateboarder.

Ben:: And what if you can't live of that?

James:: Yale.

Ben:: Yale?

James:: I'm gonna be a lawyer and take over my dad's company sometime "Crawford and Co?"

Ben:: is your dad Brad Crawford?

James:: Yeah.

Hilary:: Our dad works with him.

James:: You are that Ben Tyler?

Ben:: Yeah.

James:: What a small world.

Jennifer:: Isn't the skateboarding thing dangerous?

James:: That's why I like it..

Jennifer:: Okay then.

Samantha:: *Points at the plate*

Jennifer:: You are welcome hunni

Samantha:: *Smiles and get's up and walks to the kitchen*

James:: What is she afraid off?

Hilary:: Well since the murderer still is loose she is afraid that he will find her.

James:: And she thinks that if she speak he will?

Hilary:: *nods*

James:: Okay. Well thanks for dinner Mrs Tyler, it was really good.

Jennifer:: You are welcome James.

_**He get up and walks to the kitchen with his plate.  


* * *

****In Samantha's room.  
She is writing a note when James walks in.**_

James:: Can I come in?

Samantha:: *looks up and nods*

James:: What are you writing?

Samantha:: *Pats the bed*

James:: *Sits beside her*

Samantha:: *Give him a note and a picture*

James:: *Looks at the picture* Who is that?

Samantha:: *Points at the note*

James:: Oh *Reads it: My Name is Samantha McKenzie, and that is how I looked before I got into the witness protection, I was a blonde"* You look more beautiful now with the brown hair.

Samantha:: *Blushes*

James:: *Smiles* You were 10 back then?

Samantha:: *nods*

James:: I'm guessing you never had a boyfriend?

Samantha:: *Shake her head while looking down*

James:: *Lift up her head and smiles* You are still young, you will have one trust me.

Samantha:: *Smiles*

James:: I'm gonna go, homework is calling.

Samantha:: *Nods*

James:: *kisses her cheek* See you tomorrow cutie.

Samantha:: *Blushes and smiles*

James:: *Smiles and leaves her room*

* * *

_**1 week later  
Wednesday morning  
**__**Samantha is getting some book out of her locker.**_

James:: *walks to her* Hey love *Kisses her cheek*

Samantha:: *Turn around and smiles*

James:: Where is my hug? *Smirks*

Samantha:: *Smiles and hugs him*

James:: Just perfect *Hugs back*

Samantha:: *Smiles and pull back*

James:: Waoh hold on, who said you could let go?

Samantha:: *Smiles and hugs him again*

_**Hilary, Ethan and Kelly walks to them.**_

Hilary:: hey guys.

James:: Hey *Smiles and pull back*

Samantha:: *Smiles*

Hilary:: Now them I have you all here, our parents asked if you guys wanna come over to dinner?

Ethan:: I don't think we have any plans? *Looks at James*

James:: Doesn't dad have a meeting?

Ethan:: That's tomorrow.

James:: Right. We are free

Kelly:: Me too.

Hilary:: Alright then.

???:: *Behind James* Hey Loser

James:: *Smiles and turn around* Hey Bri *Hugs her*

Brianna:: *Hugs back* I missed you *Pull back* Hey Dork *Hugs Ethan*

Ethan:: *hugs back* Hey Bri.

Brianna:: *Pull back* Hey Kel *Hugs Kelly*

Kelly:: *Smiles* Hey Bri *Pull back* What are you doing here?

Brianna:: Just transferred *Smiles*

James:: Seriously?

Brianna:: Do you honestly think I would drop by here just to say Hey to you losers? *Laugh*

Samantha:: *Looks at Hilary*

Hilary:: *Shrugs*

Samantha:: *Walks to Hilary*

Hilary:: Let's go, they don't even notice us.

Samantha:: *Sad and just nods*

_**They walk away.  


* * *

****At lunch.  
**__**Samantha is sitting with Hilary.**_

James:: *Walks to them* There you girls are, where did you go this morning?

Hilary:: Well you didn't exactly introduced us.

James:: We was about too? But you guys weren't there.

Ethan:: Hey Guys.

Kelly:: May we sit?

Hilary:: Sure.

_**They all sit down.**_

James:: *looks at Samantha*

Samantha:: *Get's up and walks away*

James:: Sam?! *get's up and walks after her* Sam! *grab her hand* I know what you think "Is she an old girlfriends of yours?" Am I right?

Samantha:: *Looks up and nods*

James:: She is my cousin.

Samantha:: *Looks down feeling embarrassed*

James:: *Lift up her head* May I try something?

Samantha:: *nods*

James:: *Smiles and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and kisses her softly*

Samantha:: *Pull back and smiles*

James:: Are you free Friday night?

Samantha:: *nods*

James:: Great, it's a date then *Smiles*

Samantha:: *Blushes*

James:: Come on let's go back in.

_**They walk back in the cafeteria  


* * *

**_

_**Today's Questions is**_

_**1: Favorite Song At The Moment?  
2: What is the latest CD you Bought?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Cast(This Chapter)_**  
Ashley Tisdale As Samantha Tyler  
Demi Lovato As Hilary Tyler  
Joe Jonas As James Crawford  
Nick Jonas As Ethan Crawford  
Miley Cyrus As Kelly West  
Ben Affleck As Ben Tyler  


* * *

**_2 days later.

_**Friday Morning.  
Samantha is on her way to school when a car drives up to her and roll the window down.**_

James:: Hey beautiful, need a ride?

Samantha:: *Smiles and nods*

James:: Well get in love.

Samantha:: *Smiles and get's in*

_**They drive off  


* * *

****When they arrive.**_

James:: So is Hil sick?

Samantha:: *nods*

James:: Okay. So I'm looking forward for tonight.

Samantha:: *Smiles a bit*

James:: *Grab her hand and stops walking*

Samantha:: *Get pulled back and looks at him*

James:: Let's skip school and go to the mall?

Samantha:: *looks at him confused*

James:: School is boring, come on what do you say?

Samantha:: *nods*

James:: Let's go then.

_**They walk back to the car.**_

Ethan:: *Shouts* Dude!

James:: *Turn around*

Ethan:: Where are you going?

James:: Mall! Wanna join us?

Ethan:: *Looks at Kelly*

Kelly:: I'm in!

Ethan:: *Shrugs*  
_**  
They walk to the car and get's in  


* * *

****When they arrives at the mall.**_

Kelly:: I'm taking Sam!

James:: And what makes you think that?

Kelly:: Because I'm a girl, she is a girl, we are going shopping for clothes. Do you really wanna spend minutes waiting for her to get changed?

James:: *Smirks at Samantha* I don't mind.

Samantha:: *Hits his arm*

James:: *laugh* Sorry.

Samantha:: *Smiles*

Kelly:: Let's shop.

James:: Hold on *Grab Kelly's hand and pull her away*

Kelly:: Why did you just do that?

James:: *give her some money* Buy Sam a dress

Kelly:: Why?

James:: Because I said so.

Kelly:: Oh right for your date?

James:: How did you know?

Kelly:: Hilary told me who got it from Sam.

James:: *Smiles* Just buy her a nice dress?

Kelly:: Duh I always buy nice dresses

James:: I trust you.

_**They walk back to the others.**_

Kelly:: *Grab Samantha's hand* Let's go.

Samantha:: *Waves at James and Ethan*

James:: *Smiles* have fun!

* * *

_**1 hour later  
Samantha is trying out some dresses.**_

Kelly:: Sam hurry!

Samantha:: *Walks out wearing a black knee-height dress with a low cut v-neck*

Kelly:: Omg seriously!

Samantha:: *Smiles*

Kelly:: James will defiantly love it *Smiles*

Samantha:: *Smiles and walks back into the dressing room*

* * *

_**After 2 hours of shopping.  
The girls walks to James and Ethan.**_

James:: Hey girls *Wrap his arm around Samantha* Found something?

Samantha:: *Give him a note*

James:: *Reads it: Thanks for the dress, can't wait for you to see it tonight* Me neither *Smiles* Shall we go?

Kelly:: *nods*

_**They walk out to James's car and drives off.  


* * *

****When they arrives at Samantha's**_

James:: I will see you tonight, I will pick you up around 8.

Samantha:: *Smiles and nods*

James:: *kisses her cheek* Bye love

Samantha:: *Blushes and walks out*

James:: *Smiles and drives off*

* * *

_**½ hour before the date.  
Kelly is going to have a sleepover with Samantha and Hilary, So she is over to help Samantha getting ready with Hilary.**_

Hilary:: Sam hurry!

Samantha:: *Walks out*

Hilary:: Eeep you look fab!

Samantha:: *Smiles*

Kelly:: hair and make-up!

Samantha:: *Sits on the chair*

Kelly:: up or down?

Hilary:: Up.

Kelly:: What I thought *Smiles*

* * *

_**15 minutes later.  
**_**_The doorbell rings_**

Hilary:: *Answer it* Hey James and Ethan?

Ethan:: Hey *Waves and walks in*

Hilary:: Hmm okay then.

James:: Is she ready?

Kelly:: *Shouts* Wait 2 more minutes!

Hilary:: Come in

James:: *Walks in*

Hilary:: *Looks at Ethan* And why are you here?

Ethan:: I was bored.

Hilary:: Okay then.

James:: He was begging.

Ben:: *Walks to them* Hello James.

James:: Mr. Tyler *Smiles*

Ben:: Where are you taking my daughter?

James:: On a dinner and a walk on the beach.

Hilary:: No skateboard park? I'm impressed.

James:: You will never know what the night brings.

Ben:: Have her home by 12.

James:: Of course sir.

Kelly:: *Walks down* Hey James…Ethan?

Ethan:: hey Babe *Kisses her*

Kelly:: *Smiles*

Samantha:: *Walks downstairs*

James:: Wow

Samantha:: *Smiles*

Ben:: have fun princess *Leaves*

Kelly:: Come on guys, let's leave these lovebirds alone.

_**Hilary, Kelly and Ethan walks in the living room.**_

James:: *Take her hand and spins her around*

Samantha:: *Smiles*

James:: *Looks at her* You look beyond beautiful.

Samantha:: *Blushes*

James:: Ready to go love?

Samantha:: *nods*

James:: Bye guys.

Hilary:: Buh-Bye

_**They leave.  


* * *

****During their dinner.**_

James:: *Smiles at Samantha*

Samantha:: *Smiles back*

James:: You are so beautiful.

Samantha:: *Blushes*

James:: *laugh a bit* What's with you a blushing all the time?

Samantha:: *Write a note and give it to him*

James:: *Reads it: It's a girl thing, and I do not blush all the time* You do and I find it very adorable.

Samantha:: *blushes*

James:: You are doing it again.

Samantha:: *Smiles*

James:: *laugh a bit*

* * *

_**1 hour later.  
They are walking on the beach.**_

James:: Are you freezing?

Samantha:: *Shake her head*

James:: You sure?

Samantha:: *nods and smiles*

James:: Let's sit shall we?

Samantha:: *nods*

_**They sit down.**_

Samantha:: *Shivers*

James:: You are shivering *Take his jacket of and out it on her shoulders*

Samantha:: *Smiles*

James:: *Put his arm around her and pull her closer*

Samantha:: *Smiles*

James:: The sun is about to go down.

Samantha:: *Nods*

James:: It's beautiful, just like you. Expect you are more.

Samantha:: *Blushes*

James:: You are so cute when you blush, do you know that.

Samantha:: *Shake her head*

James:: Well you do now.

* * *

_**1 hour later.  
They are standing on the doorstep.**_

Samantha:: *Give him a note*

James:: *Reads it: Thank you for tonight. I enjoyed it very much*

Samantha:: *Smiles*

James:: So did I *Smiles*

Samantha:: *Bites her lower lip*

James:: *Smiles* Can I kiss you?

Samantha:: *nods*

James:: *Kisses her softly*

Samantha:: *kisses back*

James:: *Deepens it a bit*

Samantha:: *Pull back*

James:: Wow *Touches his lips*

Samantha:: *Smiles and give him a note*

James:: *Reads it: Goodnight* Goodnight beautiful *Smiles*

Samantha:: *Walks inside and leans against the door*

Hilary:: Eeep you kissed!

Samantha:: *nods*

Kelly:: was it good?

Samantha:: *nods*

Hilary:: Eeep how cute is that, my sister has her first boyfriend.

Samantha:: *Write a note and give it to Hilary*

Hilary:: *Reads it: He isn't my boyfriend yet. And goodnight* Well he will be soon and night.

Kelly:: night.

_**Samantha walks upstairs.  


* * *

****10 minutes later  
She is lying in her bed when her phone rings.**_

Samantha:: *Looks at it and answer it*

James:: Goodnight my love.

Samantha:: *Smiles*

James:: Bye Love *hangs up*

Samantha:: *Smiles*

_**Soon she fall asleep  
**_

* * *

_**Today's Questions**_

_**1: Favorite Rihanna Song  
2: Favorite Britney Spears Song**_


End file.
